The Last Best Summer
by abbierena
Summary: Sequel to Junior Year. Alex and Serena's summer of love before their senior year of college. Alex/Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**Serena's POV**

It's the end of June and I'm 3,000 miles away from campus preparing for Alex's visit. I wanted her to fly over with me, but she insisted that Abbie and I have some time alone because of all that Abbie has been through lately with her ex-boyfriend. Abbie's summer visits are an annual tradition. We usually spend the first half of summer at my place and the second half of summer at either her dad's ranch, her mom's house in Houston, or her grandmother's house in Dallas. Stability is something Abbie has never known and she says she wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now we are lying on a giant trampoline in my backyard, listening to some music from the '60s. A few hours ago, we raided the attic and found some '60s style clothes that probably belonged to my grandma or my great-aunt. I'm wearing a white peasant blouse with flare jeans and a thin headband that goes around my forehead. Abbie is dressed in a bare-midriff halter top and a long, flowing skirt. Her long hair is straight down and parted in the middle. Around her neck is a peace sign necklace and she even let me paint a daisy on her cheek. Abbie isn't very fond of anything that has to do with '60s counterculture, but since I'm her best friend and I really wanted to do a hippie-theme photo shoot, she went along with it. We must have snapped 100 pictures before retiring to the trampoline.

When a song by Bob Dylan starts playing on the radio, Abbie and I immediately stop talking. It is the perfect song for this moment.

"_Come mothers and fathers throughout the land and don't criticize what you can't understand. Your sons and your daughters are beyond your command. Your old road is rapidly aging."_

"When I listen to this song, I swear I can close my eyes and feel as if I am taken to a different time," I tell Abbie.

"I think it applies perfectly to this generation just as it did to young adults in the '60s," Abbie says to me. "Can you imagine the people who were our age when this song came out? They're in their 60s now. I bet you they thought they'd be young forever and now they are probably grandparents."

"We'll age just like they did," I add.

"I can't even imagine being thirty. Hell, I can't believe we're going to be seniors in three months."

"it's mind-boggling that my little brother is away at freshman orientation right now. It seems like just yesterday we were freshman," I tell her.

"And I kissed you for the first time after that frat party," Abbie says as she inches closer to me and gently kisses me on the lips. The two of us always kiss each other like this. Sometimes we feel such a close bond to each other that we can't help it. Alex knows about it, but she doesn't mind. Abbie is my best friend and we'd never be anything more. My heart completely belongs to Alex.

"You were my first kiss and I had the hugest crush on you. Then you had to go and be straight," I tease.

"I'm not exactly the straightest arrow," Abbie says as she smiles at me. "I like to think of myself as hetero_flexible_."

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"I think I'm in love," Abbie confesses.

"What's his name?"

"This person isn't a he," Abbie tells me.

"Abbie, I know you're in love with me, but I'm completely taken by Alex."

Abbie starts to laugh. "Get over yourself, Serena. I know I'm not gay, but lately I've realized I'm falling for Megan Cabot."

"But she's so…_taken_, Abbie!"

"I know she is! And I know Allegra is like a goddess, but when I'm with Megan, I feel so complete, like the way I feel when I'm with you."

"Abbie, you have to stop—" I warn her but she interrupts me.

"When I hooked up with Megan at the pool party, it was the best sex of my whole life."

"Abbie…no!"

"Rena, I can't help it," Abbie says as she covers her face with her hands.

"Megan had a free pass but it's over now. She'd never cheat on Allegra," I tell Abbie. "And let's face it, Allegra could probably kick your ass."

"Let's just drop it," she says to me. I can tell this topic of conversation is making her sad. Abbie is a beautiful girl, but she has the worst luck with relationships. She is always dating the people who don't deserve her and overlooking the ones who do.

After five minutes of awkward silence, Abbie asks the inevitable question. "How are things with you and Alex?"

"We're doing great," I tell her. "I can't wait until she gets here."

"Have you done it yet?"

"Abbie, you're my best friend. Don't you think I would have called you the moment after it happened?"

Abbie gives me a half-smile. "I'm glad she's not pressuring you. You have a good woman, Rena."

"I think I'm in love with her," I confess.

"Then do something about it," Abbie teases.

"What do you think we're doing the moment she gets here?" I joke.

My girlfriend is arriving in two days, but for right now being with my best friend is more than enough. It's our last summer before graduation, which means it's our last summer before we have to worry about starting law school and living in different states instead of sharing a room in our sorority house. Every summer I spend with Abbie is better than the last so I'm going to try to cherish every moment of the next three months; our last best summer.


	2. Chapter 2

dove in love: Aww, thank you! And yeah, Allegra would definitely kick Abbie's ass.

litafan82: How could you forget? haha. I can just give you the gist of it if you want. I know you've already read EVERYTHING I have ever written. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

It's the day before Alex is scheduled to arrive and Abbie and I are lying on my bed, talking about anything and everything that comes to mind. She's absolutely sprung on Megan. Everything she says is 'Megan this' or 'Megan that.' I hate reminding her that Megan has a fiancée, but it's important that she gets that not so minor detail in her head.

"Abbie, I'm only saying this because you're my best friend and I love you more than life itself," I tell her hesitantly. "But I remember my reaction the first time I laid eyes on Allegra Davies when I was 18 years old."

"Which was?"

"I remember feeling as if God had opened up the clouds and released an angel from Heaven down to earth. I remember the sun was shining and illuminating her light brown hair and sparkly blue-green eyes. And then I swear I could hear a heavenly choir singing and—"

"Okay, Serena!" Abbie says as she starts to get frustrated.

"No, Abbie, you don't understand," I tell her. "This girl is Mexican, White, Black, and Japanese. It's like she's a mixture of peoples from the four corners of the world that came together just to create this one beautiful and flawless creature. She might as well be the product of selective breeding."

"Okay, Serena!" Abbie repeats.

"I'm sorry Abbs. It's just that Megan is 100% completely taken by this olive-skinned goddess of a woman."

Abbie buries her face in my pillow and says some inaudible words. "Maybe we can find you an eligible bachelor among some of the guys I went to high school with. Some of them are pretty cute," I tell her.

Abbie picks her head up and looks at me. "A summer fuck? No thanks, Rena."

"Hunter from across the street is a business major at U Penn and he's home for the summer."

"What house does he belong to?" Abbie asks.

"Pi Beta Xi," I answer hesitantly.

"A-ha!" Abbie says. "I knew it. No more frat boys. I'm done with them."

"There's always Matthew," I tease. "He's finally 18."

Abbie rolls her eyes at me and returns to burying her face in the pillow. My brother Matthew is returning home from freshman orientation tomorrow and Abbie is not looking forward to that. He's had a crush on her for three years now and every time she comes over, he follows her around like a lovesick puppy. Poor Abbie. I caught him literally drooling the first time he saw her in a bikini. According to Matthew, Abbie is the "hottest chick who ever lived."

My moping best friend finally picks her head up from the pillow when she hears my phone start to ring. She checks who's calling and hesitates to give me the phone.

"Hey, Rena," she tells me. "Remember that time we watched _Grandma's Boy_ and they joked about getting a phone call from the devil and I thought it was so hilarious that I started saying that every time I answered your phone?"

"Yeah," I say, confused.

"Well, Serena, the phone is for you and this time it really is the devil," she says as she hands me the phone.

It's Casey! What the? "Hello," I say hesitantly.

"Serena, this is important. Is Abbie with you?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Put this call on speaker phone. I have something you both need to hear."

"What's this about?" I ask that red-headed demon.

"Abbie, I know who Billy cheated on you with. Alejandra saw them holding hands as they were walking out of the frat house."

"I don't even care about Billy anymore," Abbie says to Casey. "I've moved on. His infidelity is not even important to me."

"The fact that he cheated isn't what's important, it's who he cheated on you with," Casey says to Abbie.

"Who was it?" Abbie asks.

"Not so fast," Casey tells her. "This is where Serena comes in. What are you two going to give me if I turn her name over to you?"

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want immunity," she tells us.

Oh, the pressures of being in charge of Greek Life on campus. "No way," I tell her.

"Serena, the future of your little sorority depends on what I'm about to tell you," Casey says.

"You have immunity for one party and one party only, Novak," I tell her.

"Serena Southerlyn, I thought you cared about your friend and your sorority more than that," Casey tells me. "The Kama Sutra mixer is this fall and so is the Euphoria party. And let's not forget the mixer for when the pledges earn their beads."

My goodness, G-Pi girls are skeezy. "You can do your little bead thing and the Kama Sutra mixer, but I'm not allowing the Euphoria party," I tell her as sternly as I can. "Your little girlfriend was passing out E at the last Euphoria party. I can't allow that."

"Fine," she says in a serious tone of voice. "Just beads and the Kama Sutra mixer…and any slogan we want on a rush t-shirt."

"Deal," I tell her. I've always wondered what it would be like to make a deal with the devil and now I officially have. "Now, who's the girl?"

"Paige Duncan," Casey says to us.

"Paige Duncan?" Abbie says in disbelief. "Our vice-president?"

"That'd be the girl."

"But why?" Abbie asks.

"She wants to overthrow you," Casey says to Abbie. "She says you're Serena's puppet and having you as president of Kappa would just be like having a second term for Serena. I believe she called Serena a 'dyke' and wished that Serena could just get kicked out of Kappa."

"That bitch!" Abbie says angrily.

"Tell me about it. I always knew Paige was a bitch, but I never thought she'd stoop so low."

"Why'd she tell you this?" I ask.

"She didn't," Casey says. "She told Alejandra and Alejandra told me. She doesn't know Alejandra is a lesbian, so that homophobic bitch lets her in on things that she probably shouldn't. I can't wait to see the look on her face when Alejandra and I go to the meetings this fall as a couple."

"Yeah, same here," I tell her.

After we hang up the phone, Abbie and I have a long discussion about our plans for Paige. Senior year hasn't even started and we already have an arch enemy. Things are going to be very interesting in the Kappa house this school year.


	3. Chapter 3

JeffHardy724: Ohhhh, someone will definitely be fighting someone. haha.

dove in love: Aww, thank you. (hugs). Casey is actually being nice. Odd, I know. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"I'm Alex Cabot," I say as I extend my hand to a skinny boy with shaggy dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Matt Southerlyn," he says as he shakes my hand. "So you're Serena's girlfriend?"

"I am," I say proudly.

"No offense, I mean I don't want to insult your taste in chicks, but how did a babe like you end up with someone like Serena?"

"Your sister is gorgeous," I tell him.

"Whatever," he says. "Serena couldn't get a date if her life depended on it, let alone a girlfriend. Is she paying you?"

"Are you calling me a prostitute?" I ask.

My tone of voice makes Matt nervous. "No, no. I meant that you're pretty and Serena isn't."

Matt is on his way home from orientation at our school and I'm on my way to visit my girlfriend. Judging by our previous exchange of dialog, this is going to be a long flight.

After our flight lands, we hop into a Lexus SUV that belongs to Matt and Serena's parents. Matt takes the wheel and Abbie rides shotgun. Serena and I feel bad about putting Abbie in the front with Matt, but we care more about cuddling up to each other. I'm sitting in the middle between my Kylie and my Serena. Kylie is fast asleep after such a long flight, which leaves me some time for Serena. We don't care that Matt and Abbie are in the front; Serena and I haven't seen each other in two weeks and we are due for a make out session.

"Hey, Abigail. Maybe we can make out when we get to the house?" Matt asks Abbie.

"Gross," Abbie mutters under her breath and continues to stare out the window.

"Okay, I really don't want to see my sister sucking face," Matt says loud enough to make sure we hear him.

"Shut up, Matt. You're just jealous," Serena tells him.

"Of what?" he asks.

"Well, Matt, I have a hot girlfriend who loves to make out with me and all you have are wet dreams," Serena says and Abbie high fives her from the front seat.

"Remember, Serena, my room is right next to yours," Matt informs us. "I really don't want to spend my summer listening to the two of you have sex 24/7."

"Then I suggest you invest in some ear plugs," Serena tells him in a serious tone of voice.

"Alex, are you sure you want to be with Serena?" Matt asks me.

"Of course I want to be with her."

"She's a real bitch sometimes," he says to me and Serena shoots him a look.

"Serena is a total sweetheart," I tell him. "I can't imagine her being bitchy to anyone."

"She put _soap_ on my toothbrush, Alex," Matt says to me.

"Matt, that was fourteen years ago!" Serena tells him. "And you already got your revenge."

"How did he get his revenge?" I ask Serena.

"I shot her," Matt says proudly.

"You shot her?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I got her good," he says with a huge smile on his face.

"It was six months ago," Serena tells me. "I was playing video games in the living room and he comes in with his BB gun, saying 'Hey, Serena. If you can dodge a BB you can dodge a ball' and then he shoots me in the side." My poor Rena. I decide to hold her even closer.

"Stop whining about it," Matt tells her.

"You broke my skin, Matthew," Serena says as her eyes widen. "I _still_ have the scar."

"Well, that'll teach you to put soap on my toothbrush, Rena. That shit was nasty."

"I can't believe you held a grudge for that long, Matt," Abbie tells him. "That's a little creepy."

"Serena tormented me until she left for college, but Mom and Dad wouldn't punish her because she's a girl."

"Aww, you're playing the double standard card, Matt?" Serena asks him. "And Mom and Dad would punish me just as harshly as they'd punish you. They didn't let me outside for the whole summer when I was 10."

"That's because you pushed me out of our tree house," Matt says to her. "I could have died."

"I wish you had," Serena teases and Matt punches her in the knee from the driver's side.

"I still can't believe you managed to get a girlfriend," Matt says to Serena.

"I did and now I'm going to make out with her," Serena tells her brother.

The two of us spend the remainder of the drive making out until we turn into a neighborhood where all of the houses look alike and there's an SUV in every driveway. Alex, you have officially entered suburbia.


	4. Chapter 4

dove in love: (hugs) are we still going to continue our game? bb guns hurt like hell. I've been shot in our hand by one. :(

Jessica-loves-Katie: I love the whole soap on the toothbrush thing. I laughed like a crazy woman when Serena said that on the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

Alex and Kylie are hanging out with my brother in the living room and Abbie and I are in my room with the door locked. Usually, I wouldn't leave Alex alone but there's something I need to prepare for and I can't have her in the same room as me right now.

"Tonight's the night," I tell Abbie nervously.

She wraps her arms around me as we're sitting on my bed. "Rena, don't be so nervous."

"How can I not be nervous?" I ask her. "I'm losing my virginity tonight."

"Yeah, but you're losing it to Alex," Abbie reassures me. "She's your girlfriend and you two really care about each other."

"But she's so experienced," I tell her. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"Rena, it's your first time. She's not expecting you to be an expert."

"What if she doesn't like my body?"

"Serena, she's already seen you naked. Alex _loves_ your body."

I lower my eyes so that I'm staring at my private area. "I meant, what if she doesn't like me down there?"

"Alex loves vag and you have one," Abbie teases. "I'm sure she's not going to be complaining."

"Abbie," I groan.

"I'm serious," she tells me. "What you're about to give Alex is special. It's like a gift. Regardless of who you'll sleep with in the future, Alex will always be the first one to ever be inside you. Trust me, that's going to turn her on so much."

"It will?" I ask hopefully.

"Serena, you have no idea how much that's going to turn her on. Plus, it's good that Alex is experienced. That just means she's going to make you feel incredible. Megan told me that she taught Alex all she knows and if that's the truth, then you're in for the best sex you will ever have in your whole life."

Maybe I shouldn't be so nervous after all.

"Abbie, I don't think I can wait another second. I've been holding out for so long and I'm finally ready to fully give myself to her."

"Rena, is that a euphemism for you're horny and you want to jump Alex's bones?"

"Yes," I tell her with a huge smile on my face.

Abbie starts to laugh. "I'm going to call your woman up here then, but before I go I want to give you a few pointers."

"Okay."

"If Alex is doing something you really like, you have to moan for her. It's crucial."

"Why?" I ask.

"Moaning will keep her focused and let her know that you like what she's doing. Also, don't forget to scream her name when you come. It'll be a huge ego boost for her."

"Why do I care about boosting her ego?" I ask, confused.

"Trust me, you want your girl's ego boosted during sex," Abbie tells me. "It'll make her more confident and uninhibited and _you_ will be the one to reap the benefits of that."

I start to smile. "Since when are you the expert on lesbian sex?"

"Since I slept with Megan Cabot," she says with a dreamy expression on her face. "She did things to me that I didn't even know were possible. I had never female ejaculated until I was with her."

"You female ejaculated?" I ask Abbie in awe. "No wonder you're in love with Megan."

Abbie starts to blush, which is rare for her. "That's not the only reason why I love Megan. Anyway, Megan told me that Alex knows how to make girls do that too."

"But Alex has only slept with Casey," I say to Abbie. "Oh, gross. I don't want to think about Casey's cum on my girlfriend's face."

"Sorry," Abbie tells me. "Instead, think of _your_ cum on her face."

"Abbie Carmichael, you are such a _freak_," I tell her. "I take it back. You _are_ a threat to Allegra."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she tells me. "Now make yourself look doable. I'm going to call your woman up here."

Once Abbie leaves, I hurriedly change into some lingerie that Abbie and I picked out this morning. We chose something light pink which says I'm pure but I'm willing and able to be corrupted.

I have no idea what I should be doing when Alex walks in. Perhaps lying on my bed and flashing her a come hither look? Yeah, that'll do.

When Alex walks in my room, her eyes don't leave my body. She quickly undresses herself and gets on the bed with me.

"You sure you're ready, baby?" Alex asks me.

I start to kiss her. "I need you, Alex."

Alex starts to stroke my hair. "I'll be gentle with you, I promise."

The way she's looking into my eyes and stroking my hair lets me know she'll be gentle with me. All of my nervousness fades away. I'm losing my virginity to the woman I love and I'm finally ready for this experience.

Alex removes my lingerie and starts kissing my inner thighs. "Baby?" she says to me. It's her way of asking me to spread my legs for her. I give in to her request and I can feel Alex start to taste me. Her tongue is tracing circles around my clit. I remember what Abbie told me and I start moaning for her, not loudly but loud enough for her to know that I like what she's doing.

I can feel myself opening up. "Do you want me inside you?" she asks. I just nod and start to prepare myself. Alex slowly enters me with two fingers and I start to wince from the pain.

By now Alex is lying next to me. "Baby, you have to relax your muscles down there. It's going to hurt if you make yourself tense up." While she's still inside me, we start to kiss so I can take my mind off of the discomfort. "You're doing good, Rena," she tells me.

When I'm finally relaxed, Alex slowly starts to move her fingers in deeper. "Being inside you feels so good," she whispers in my ear.

I start to smile at my girlfriend. "I love feeling you moving inside me," I tell her. "I feel so connected to you."

After another twenty minutes, I find myself not being able to hold back anymore. I start moaning Alex's name and after I come she looks at me with a huge grin on her face. Abbie was right about boosting your girl's ego.

When Alex has been satisfied, the two of us decide to lay in bed and hold each other. What I've just experienced with Alex has been one of the greatest moments of my life. She was so gentle and loving and I feel as if what we just did will bring us closer together as a couple. This is how I've always wanted my first time to be and now that I've experienced it, I'm already looking forward to my second time.


	5. Chapter 5

dove in love: I think Abbie got the best education anyone could ever receive! haha. And I totally agree with you. You just never know about those innocent ones. (looks around nervously) :D

Jessica-loves-Katie: Thank you so much! Your comment made me smile thiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss wide. Tell your girlfriend that I have the best of intentions. haha. I honestly have no idea how my brain comes up with any of this. My imagination just runs wild and free. I have a feeling I'm going to be obsessed with your stories. Only one more hour until you can start posting! Pacific Standard Time is my time zone, so I know exactly when you can start! haha. Expect reviews from me for every chapter. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

It's Abbie's last night with us before she goes to Houston to stay with her mom for the rest of the summer. We're hanging out in Serena's room right now which is like a shrine to her friendship with Abbie. Everywhere I look there are pictures of them together, even a few poster size pictures. Abbie says her room is the same way. I think it's a little obsessive, but the two of them see nothing unusual about it. A part of me feels as if I'll always be second to Abbie in Serena's life. Hopefully, I'm just being paranoid.

For lack of anything better to do, Serena decides to bring out her Quija board.

"We haven't played with this since we were 19!" Abbie says. "Who are we contacting tonight?"

"Nobody," Serena says with a huge smile on her face. "It's going to be our last year in college. We're going to ask about our future."

"This is crazy. Aren't we a little old for this?" I ask as the three of us put our hands on the cursor.

"The Quija board _never_ lies, babe," Serena tells me.

"Rena, you go first," Abbie tells her.

Serena starts to laugh. "Will Abbie go out with Megan?" The cursor moves toward 'no'.

"Rena, I felt you move the cursor!" Abbie tells her.

"Did not," Serena snaps.

"Who is Rena's true love?" Abbie asks the board. The cursor moves toward 'A'.

"Alex, obviously," Serena says. The cursor keeps going toward a 'B' instead of an 'L.' The first 'B' is followed by a 'B, I, E'.

"It's just a stupid board game," Abbie tells me. "It means nothing."

"Well, according to Serena, the board never lies," I tell her.

"Who's _my_ true love?" Abbie asks the board. The cursor moves toward the letters 'S, E, R, E, N, A'.

"Okay, that's eerie," Serena says to us.

Abbie looks at the expression on my face and quickly tries to justify the answer. "Rena and I are always saying we're each other's soul mate and true love. It doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe we're being too vague," Serena says to us and then turns to the board. "Who will Abbie marry?" The cursor moves to the letters 'S, E, R, E, N, A' again.

"I'm going to marry Serena?" Abbie says in disbelief. "That's so wrong."

"The board never lies," Serena jokes.

"I know how to prove this is wrong," Abbie says to us. "Ask about Alex."

"Who will I spend the rest of my life with?" I ask the board. The cursor moves toward the letters 'C, A, S, E, Y'.

"Maybe you'll just be friends," Serena suggests.

"Will I re-marry Casey?" I ask the board and the cursor moves toward 'yes'.

"I don't want to play anymore," Abbie says. "I knew we should have just tried to contact Marilyn Monroe like we always do."

After Serena puts the game away, we sit around in complete silence. I know we shouldn't place so much belief in a game, but it was too coincidental for us not to at least consider the answers we were given. Maybe she really is in love with Abbie.


	6. Chapter 6

dove in love: Yeah, I'm not so innocent either. haha. But i like to say otherwise. I've never played that game. I've heard way too many crazy stories. There just may be some wedding bells. My lips are sealed. Things are going to be a hell of a lot different in senior year though. (hugs and kisses)

Jessica-loves-Katie: Awww, wow, we are extremely far apart. I live all the way in California. haha these stories will never end. I mean, they will, but not for a looooong time. I can't wait for you to update yours. I'm extremely hooked. I love young Olivia. That's so cute that you girls are going to the zoo tomorrow! Aww, I miss having a girlfriend. Have fun! I'll try not to update so you don't have to make pit stops. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

Alex and I are sitting up in my bed with Kylie sitting in between us. I know I haven't known her for very long, but I can't believe how fast Kylie is growing up. She's learning so many new words and she is starting to form short sentences, her favorite one being 'Go side' when she wants us to take her outside. Even though we don't have any kid friendly playsets outside, Alex and I put the border up on the trampoline and take Kylie in there with us so she can jump around. It's so cute to see her bouncy blonde curls and hear her giggle as she attempts to jump. I never imagined myself loving a baby this much, especially one that isn't mine, and I know that Kylie loves me too. There are random moments throughout the day where she just gives me a hug and says "Kylie love Rena."

Ever since I was a little girl, Cinderella has been my favorite Disney Princess. When I was a little older than Kylie, my whole room had a princess theme and I had Cinderella dolls, clothes, and nightgowns. I just happened to find one of my old nightgowns today and I decided to put it on Kylie. She looks so cute with it on and it almost brings a tear to my eye to see her wear something so important to me.

I can't help but look at the beautiful woman sitting next to Kylie. I know how Kylie was conceived, but I try not to think about it. In my heart, Alex and Alex alone created Kylie. Alex is so beautiful and Kylie is looking like a miniature version of her a little more each day. Spending the summer with Alex has made me realize just how in love with her I really am.

"Alex, I—" I'm about to confess how I feel about her until Kylie interrupts.

"Story," Kylie says to Alex as she grabs a book from in front of her.

"You want Mommy to read you a story?" Alex asks her daughter.

"Mommy, story," Kylie responds.

Alex puts on her glasses and starts to read to her daughter. Before the story is over, Kylie is fast asleep.

"What were you saying, baby?" Alex asks me after Kylie is tucked in her crib.

"Nothing," I tell her as we get under the covers.

"It didn't seem like nothing," she tells me.

"Holding you feels so good," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her.

"Holding you feels good too, but I doubt that's what you wanted to tell me."

"I'm in love with you, Alex."

"I'm in love with you too," she tells me with a huge smile on her face. "I've been in love with you for awhile now."

My girlfriend is in love with me and I have plans for a serious commitment coming up.

**The End!**


End file.
